Numa Tarde de Sol
by Marck Evans
Summary: Sirius tem a dificil tarefa de cuidar da honra de Remus - SLASH


Está rolando um fest muito bom no Potter Slash Fest (links no meu perfil).

Essa fic e outras que estou postando são resposta a esses desafios. E são todas slash. Não sabe o que é? Fics com dois homens se pegando. Não gosta? Não leia.

Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem. Mas eles estavam tão tristes sem sexo, drama e vexames que nós achamos melhor levar os personagens que são da Tia JKR para dar uma voltinha na PSF. Não ganhamos nem um centavo, só gastamos nossas horas de sono, mas eles se divertem e a gente também.

Ivi, super beta e pessoa maravilhosa, eu só posso te agradecer demais.

Desafio respondido: 199 - Era dos marotos. Cena obrigatória: Sirius, como animago, ganindo.

Desafio proposto por: Amy Lupin.

**Numa tarde de sol**

Sirius odiava ver Remus abatido depois da lua cheia. Adorava vê-lo zangado, rindo, excitado ou até estudando. Mas aquela depressão que acometia Remus nos dois ou três dias depois da lua cheia acabava com Sirius. Por isso, logo depois da lua cheia, era quando Sirius se comportava pior.

Era nesses dias que aprontava as piores coisas com Severus Snape ou que fazia as palhaçadas mais chamativas no meio do salão principal. Nada era pouco ou perigoso ou tolo demais, se servisse para arrancar Remus daquele estado melancólico.

Dessa vez achou que o passeio em Hogsmeade ia ser suficiente. Era o último deles como estudantes. Em pouco mais de um mês estariam formados e soltos no mundo.

Separaram-se de James e Lily logo na chegada do povoado. Quando Peter entrou na Dedosdemel, Sirius puxou Remus para darem uma volta pelos arredores de Hogsmeade.

O passeio até ajudou, mas não resolveu. Remus não estava mais tão melancólico, mas ainda permanecia calado demais. Quieto demais. Beijando Sirius muito menos do que devia.

Sirius resolveu apelar. Assumiu sua forma canina e correu em volta de Remus, que estava sentado na grama, rolou no chão, perseguiu pássaros e seu próprio rabo, tentou andar nas patas traseiras, pulou em Remus tentando lamber seu rosto enquanto abanava o rabo.

Remus já estava rindo e ameaçando arrumar um jornal para dar um corretivo em Sirius quando "ela" apareceu, seguida de duas amigas.

Marlene McKinnon, aluna do sexto ano da Lufa-Lufa e completamente apaixonado por Remus. Uma imbecil que merecia ser corrida dali, na opinião de Sirius. Ainda mais que ele não poderia assumir a sua forma humana com a sujeita por perto e marcar território em volta de Remus.

-Que cachorro legal, Remus. É seu?

Remus levantou-se, educado demais com a invasora, na opinião isenta de Sirius.

-Não. Mas eu o vejo sempre – Sirius notou o sorriso de Remus. Ele enfim parecia realmente estar se divertindo.

-Ele é perigoso? – A oferecida agarrou o braço de Remus.

-Não. É só um cachorro. É muito amigável.

Para comprovar as palavras de Remus, Sirius correu até a garota abanando o rabo como se quisesse brincar com ela. Inocentemente pisou numa poça de lama antes de pular nas vestes claras que ela usava. Um pouco de lama não justificava os gritos que ela deu. Nem o empurrão que ela deu no pobre cão.

Sirius se encolheu, ganindo. Ouvidos caninos são sensíveis.

Uma das amigas protestou:

-Tadinho do cachorrinho. Você machucou ele.

Idéia que Sirius imediatamente adotou. Foi mancando e ganindo até Remus. Que tornou a sentar-se no chão para ver sua pata, parecendo preocupado por um segundo.

Quando viu que não era nada, Remus limitou-se a coçar as orelhas de Sirius e acalmar a garota:

-Não se preocupe, Marlene. Esse cachorro é manhoso. Ele está ótimo.

-Ele parece gostar muito de você. – Sem nenhum convite a assanhada sentou-se ao lado de Remus. Perto demais para o gosto de Sirius. – Mas como não gostar com você mimando ele tanto assim.

-Eu também gosto muito dele.

O jovem lobisomem ainda coçava atrás das orelhas de Sirius, que abanou o rabo e lambeu o rosto de Remus.

Entre risadinhas, as amigas da McKinnon se despediram, deixando Remus a mercê dos avanços da garota. Felizmente Sirius estava lá para defender seu Moony.

E Sirius era muito bom em defender Moonys.

Trouxe um passarinho morto de deixou no colo da garota, quando ela tentou encostar a cabeça no ombro de Remus. Cavou um buraco, tomando muito cuidado de jogar grama e terra bem em cima da sujeitinha. Quase fez xixi nas costas dela, mas o olhar ameaçador do namorado o fez desistir quando já estava com a pata levantada. Deitou com cabeça no colo de Remus, justamente na hora que percebeu a intenção dela de fazer isso. E quando ela começou a dizer, toda derretida, o quanto Remus era único e especial, Sirius lambeu suas partes íntimas fazendo bastante barulho. Ser cachorro era legal. Ele nunca conseguiria se lamber assim como humano.

Quando a talzinha se tocou que Remus nunca iria se livrar de um cão tão legal, foi embora, parecendo chateada.

Sirius voltou à forma humana e deu de cara com a expressão divertida de Remus.

-Padfoot! Que cachorro mau, você foi.

-Eu só estava defendendo sua honra, Moony!

Remus deu um sorriso sacana e ergueu-se rápido.

-Vem. Vamos voltar para o castelo para eu te mostrar o quanto minha honra está feliz com você. Sei um feitiço de privacidade novo para usar na minha cama.

Correram juntos entre brincadeiras e algumas pausas para beijos. Era nessas horas, que mesmo na forma humana, Sirius quase podia sentir que abanava o rabo.

FIM


End file.
